


Touch Starved

by Kelliskip



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelliskip/pseuds/Kelliskip
Summary: Grindelwald loves touching Newt





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first GrindelNewt fic :D

Gellert your hands are cold!"

" Seems so.... Maybe you can help warm them up my dear."

Gellert liked touching Newt, he just can't get enough of him.  Sometimes Gellert will make an excuse others times just grab Newt and let his hands wonder. Newt doesn't seem to mind, it did take him a while to actually noticed. Newt can be _unaware_ of things. Whenever Gellert would touch Newt the man just assume Gellert wasn't feeling well or needed some comfort but one night it all clicked. _I knew I should have did that the first time._

" Newt my dear come here!" Gellert was seating on the hotel bed waiting for Newt to come out his case.  Newt came out the case waistcoat removed only wearing his white shirt, undone bowtie, and his brown pants.  Gellert had to admit the messy look suited Newt very well, really anything would look good on Newt. " You needed something?"  One thing Gellert liked about Newt is his caring nature, always making sure someone is alright and comfortable, it makes him smile every time. " Come sit in my lap facing me please."  Newt just nodded his head going to the older one figured Gellert just wants a hug.

Newt sat on Gellert placing his arms over his shoulders lending in. Gellert wrapped his arms around Newt rubbing his back, he slipped on hand under the shirt wanting to get a better feel. Newt shrived feeling cool fingers trace over his scars, but didn't say anything it was rather peaceful. Gellert removed his hands bringing them to the front and started unbuttoning Newt's shirt who nodded there head giving the 'ok' to continue.  Gellert placed his hands on Newt's chest rubbing his fingers around ribcage, then started tracing the little cut marks. He moved his hands up gazing one of Newt's nipples. " That tickles." Gellert chuckled touching the bud again, Newt giggled some more.  Gellert started tickling Newt making the young man laugh. He started touching Newt everyone now, his arms, hands, neck.

" Okay you win!"

" I win? Can a kiss be my prize?"

Newt gave a shy smile looking at Gellert, he touched the man's face for a moment just admiring how he looked. He moved forward kissing Gellert who enjoy feeling the soft touch on his lips. The two smiled at each other enjoying said kiss, Gellert went for another this time deeper, more passionate, and some tongue added to it. The kiss felt ever lasting, sadly it had to end since both needed to catch their breath.

" And here I thought you wanted a hug."

" I did want a hug my dear...and you, thank you."

" I know.....and I like having you too."

Gellert chuckled Newt is just too precious for him.


End file.
